


Of Hunters and Angels

by littleartemis



Category: Dragon Age II, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is a hunter who somehow became the one who would stop the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hunters and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



> SPN/DA2 AU: Fenders as Destiel (Fenris as Dean, Anders as Cas). I may expand more on it later. If I do, it will be as additional chapters to this one.
> 
> Note: I realize in DA2 canon Fenris has a sister, but I went with Merrill as Sam instead. She fits better, and we know more about her than his canon sister.

He would not admit it, but Fenris had been reading the same paragraph for the past ten minutes. His eyes burned with the effort of keeping them open, body protesting from the position he had been in for god knows how long and the need for sleep.

As usual he ignored it, pushing up in favor of either a coffee or beer. The former would keep him awake longer at least.

Six months he had ‘slept’ buried in his own grave as hell tore him apart, he could stay awake a little longer. Especially if it meant finding out just what had pulled him out of the godforsaken pit.

None of them seemed to know just what it was that even had the power to resurrect him. Merrill had suggested an angel but that was completely absurd; angels didn’t exist.

The more he thought on it though, the more the texts pointed at just that.

Varric seemed to have the same idea, coming in with a cup of coffee for the hunter. “So far I can only find angels that can even get into hell, let alone pull someone out whenever they feel like it. Though they don’t do it for just anyone, so if it’s true they want you for something, or an angel has taken a liking to you.”

“Now why would an angel of all creatures want me?” he cocks a skeptical brow at the other man before looking back to the book he had set on the table next to him. “Nothing we have ever encountered has pointed to the existence of angels.”

“Demons exist.”

“So?”

“If there is darkness there must be light.”

He cocked a brow again before looking back to the book, “even then what would an angel want with me?” Brows furrowing together he shook his head, “I’m nobody. Merrill’s the believer, not me.” Standing he took the offered coffee, sipping it sparingly.

“With my luck it’s a powerful demon, or something else, maybe a demigod. Something we haven’t figured out yet.” Fenris took in a deep breath, tensing when Varric rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Or it’s an angel.” The older man’s voice was gentle, refusing to move his hand even when Fenris eyed it suspiciously. “I don’t like the idea of some all powerful cosmic purpose for you, or you being dragged into any divine shit, but it’s gotta say something if you matter to the boys upstairs, don’t it?”

Shrugging the hand off he shook his head, hair falling in a curtain before his eyes. “A broken shell of a man? What could I offer the powers that be? I’ve already given my life to another cause, two really; protecting Merrill, and hunting. I’m no good otherwise. As I said, there’s nothing they could possibly want from me.”

Varric let out a sigh, “one of these days boy I’m going to have to drill it into your head that you’re worth so much more.”

Before they could argue more a small noise came from the stairway leading upstairs. “Fenris?”

Setting his coffee down he moved to meet her in the stairway, making a disapproving sound at how she was wrapped up in her blanket. “Merrill? What are you doing, you should be sleeping.”

“I had a nightmare.” She pulled the blankets tighter around herself staring at the ground. “That the hellhounds came for you again.” Her voice trailed and he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.” Pulling her to the couch he let her rest with her head on his lap as he finished off his coffee. The look from Varric said that would not be the last of their conversation but he was thankful for the reprieve from the subject.

~!~

The medium Varric had contacted helped them find the name of what exactly pulled Fenris out; Anders. Whoever he was, he scared the hell out of Fenris, and Fenris did not like being scared.

In retrospect it was probably not a good idea to be summoning a powerful being in the middle of the night, in a barn, in the middle of nowhere. Then again they didn’t know anything else to do, they were going into this blind.

Fenris had Varric, the spell book, and his demon-killing dagger. They also had guns but that ended their arsenal. If whoever (or whatever) Anders was proved to be more powerful than they expected – they were fucked.

Which was how it ended with Varric unconscious on the ground and Fenris face to face with some man who’s presence stirred up and commanded storms. It stirred up memories of something Merrill’s demon friend said, ‘where it walks, the earth quakes’.

He shouldn’t be lashing out, he shouldn’t have stuck the demon blade in this guy, they shouldn’t have summoned him, but here he is.

Naturally he has to stick his foot in his mouth.

“What are you?” It comes as a low growl as ‘Anders’ inspects the book of spells he and Varric owned.

“An angel of the lord. I’m the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition.” He could have sworn the ‘angel’ smirked at that, eyes scanning over the hunter. “None of your tools can hurt me so do stop trying. Nothing man made can kill an angel.”

“What about demon made?” he cocks a brow but he knows the answer already, the tear in the other mans coat is evidence enough.

“Only a weapon of heaven can kill an angel.” His voice trails off and Fenris has a feeling the angel is not all that certain of that. He doesn’t question it though. From what he’s guessing it would take something as powerful as, if not more to kill this guy.

“What do you want from me?” Quick topic change, then again he has never been one for subtleties.

“I was commanded by god to raise you, the righteous man to stop the apocalypse.” He gives the other a smile and an eyebrow raise. If this man weren’t an angel Fenris would almost swear he was being flirted with.

“Apocalypse? You mean the one they teach in Sunday school? Hell being raised, destruction of earth, rapture, apocalypse?” He’s skeptical and the angel picks up on that.

“Yes, that one. You broke the first seal; you are to stop it from happening, to stop the other seals from breaking and kick starting the end of the world.”

Frowning Fenris crouches down, sitting on his heels as he stares at the ground in thought. He can only think to curse Varric as this was just as he thought it would be.

They did raise him for some divine purpose.

“Wait – what do you mean I broke the first seal?”

“When the righteous man spills blood in hell, he will break the first seal. You sold your soul to save another, and when you broke in hell, so did the seal.”

Well that was just a friendly kick to his guilty conscience.

~!~

“I haven’t laughed like that in years.”

He’s out of breath from running, resting a hand on Anders’ shoulder, bent over as he tries to pull himself together. Anders had moves, he wouldn’t deny that, but dude was shit at human nuances and it was obvious. He just had to make mental note not to bring him to a brothel ever again.

Provided they make it through the night.

Anders is watching him and Fenris straightens himself to look the angel in the eye with a grin. That’s probably the most fun he’s had since crawling out of hell. “Well looks like neither of us is getting action tonight.” He hadn’t intended in any for himself, mostly wanting to make sure Anders got some before the archangel ripped him in two.

“I can’t help but notice you never offered to handle the ‘problem’ yourself.” Anders is teasing but Fenris can’t help going tense, too many memories flooding his mind, none good. Every time his sexuality or attraction to men had come up it had ended badly. Fenris couldn’t even remember the last time he dared think about it.

Almost as if he could sense the hunter’s distress, the angel rests a soothing hand on his back. “Be at ease, Fenris. I was only joking.”

They leave it at that, Fenris nodding to him before walking off towards the car.

~!~

It’s when they face off with famine that they get tired of the tension between them. When the horseman is dead Anders moves in taking Fenris’ face in hand and kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do. With how things had been going it probably would have been had Fenris not cut the horseman’s finger off. They latch onto one another, surrounded by chaos but only able to feel and hear each other.

Stuck in tunnel vision and it takes a desperate need for air before they separate and Fenris mutters something breathless about them needing to get back to the motel.

In the middle of a diner surrounded by blood, and gore wasn’t the ideal place for them to be reconciling the tension between them.

“I can –“

“No teleporting, car. We are not leaving my baby outside.”

There’s a pause before, “fine. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“We’re clearing out the white castle wrappers you left in there first too.”

The pout the angel sends his way is definitely worth it.


End file.
